Dog Demons and Motorcycles
by Scarred Gunslinger
Summary: ...this is why you never mix dr. pepper and pepsi then drink it... OOC fanfic about...well, just read the story to find out.
1. Just a Typical Day on the Night Shift

DISCLAIMER: I don't own INUYASHA™, but I do own my characters Jake, Briana and Shovelhead.  
  
Friday evening, 5:00 pm. The whistle blew and all the machines in the factory quit running for a short time, which meant it was time to change shifts. Everyone grabbed their lunch boxes and coats, then they walked out of the locker room. Some more people came into the locker room soon after the workers had left, but there were three people that had arrived earlier than usual. The first one being a young man with silver hair and a pair of dog ears on his head, the second had spiked blue hair and a white sleeveless shirt with a pair of blue jeans on, and the third had long gold braided hair and a black long-sleeve shirt with a pair of camouflage shorts on.  
  
"Hey Yash… got anything planned tonight?"   
  
"Other than working until midnight? Not really, Jake."   
  
"Yeah, bro…don't ya wish they'd change your shift? Surely all those hours are killing you."  
  
"Actually, Shovel, I feel just great. Briana and I get off at the same time… and we both sleep most of the day so it works out."  
  
Both Jake and Shovel chant out loud, "YASH HAS A GIRLFRIEND! YASH HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"Aww c'mon you guys stop that! You're making me blush!"   
  
The whistle blows again, signaling for everyone to get to work. Shovelhead walks over to his locker and opens it, pulling out a clean navy blue t-shirt.  
  
"Better save my black one for tonight…have fun working." And with that said, he went into the locker room.  
  
"Hmm…suppose I should change outfits too… it might get a little wa--"  
  
"JAKE THORNTON! I NEED TO SEE YOU IN THE OFFICE PRONTO!" The boss's voice comes over the intercom system and Inu Yasha snickers. "Wonder what she wants now… she's always summoning for your ass…"  
  
"Heh… the boss lady can't get enough of ol' Jakey boy…" Jake laughs and turns around. "Have fun with Briana tonight, bro."  
  
"Yeah, have fun with miss bitchy…"  
  
"I will, don't worry…" After that was said, Jake ascended up the main steel staircase.  
  
"Hey Yash…where did Jake go? He was here just a minute ago…" Shovelhead walks out of the locker room in his navy blue t-shirt.  
  
"Didn't ya hear? The bitch boss lady called him into the office…once again." Inu Yasha shrugs and walks over to his machine on the floor, "I just hope he isn't in too much trouble… if you know what I mean, Shovel…"   
  
"Sure do, Yash… ya know something? I can't believe he's been seeing her… I mean, come on, surely they don't seem like that good of a match made in heaven…" Shovelhead leans against a pillar and stares at the clock.  
  
"It's his decision, not ours. I kinda feel the same way but I'd rather ignore that." Inu Yasha turns the machine on and lets it warm up for a little bit. "I know for a fact that he's just doing this out of sheer hornyness…"  
  
"All that trouble just for some pussy… the dog…"  
  
"Hey… watch it, Shovelhead…" Inu Yasha glares at him and snorts. "In case you've forgotten…"  
  
Shovelhead glances at him and sweatdrops. "Oh…right…sorry about that, Yash."  
  
"Don't let it happen again… you know I don't like that word."  
  
"It's cool… I didn't mean anything by it,"  
  
"Make sure you never do when I'm around." Inu Yasha growls threateningly and feeds a strip of metal through the machine. "Because you know what will happen…"  
  
Shovelhead swallows hard and laughs nervously. "Yup, yup… good ol' fashioned ass-kicking session… I know…"  
  
"And I'm sure you don't want that to happen……right?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"You better get to work, or the boss lady's gonna be after you next." Inu Yasha takes the bent up strip of metal out of the machine and puts it down on a table while the machine is still running. "I'm glad I have gloves on, or my hands would be fried by now."  
  
"You're right about that, sweetie…"  
  
Inu Yasha turns around to see his girlfriend Briana standing in the doorway. "Hey doll what's up?"  
  
"Nothing… I had the day off so I stayed home." She walks over to Inu Yasha and gives him a sack lunch. "Your favorite… ramen noodles and steak…"  
  
"Aww… thanks honey." He kisses her cheek. "You knew I was working late?"  
  
"Yep… Jake told me…" She smiles at him and kisses his chin. "I hope you're ready for tonight…" 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Hopefully I can get chapter two in by next week. I have tons of crap to do and also get ready to go on the Baldy Run Saturday. Working gate duty is fun…. So I probably won't get back home until late… and I probably won't be updating until the next day. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I'll try to update as much as possible. I'm going to have a busy summer ahead of me now that school is finally done and over with…WOOHOO!!! TIME TO PARTY! ^_^ …and of course, type up more stories….or continue the one I've already started. 


End file.
